Vegeta
Vegeta '''is the main deuteragonist of the Dragon Ball Z series. About Vegeta Vegeta is the Prince of all Saiyans and the son of King Vegeta. Vegeta is a cocky, head-strong warrior. Vegeta first appeared with another Saiyan named Nappa. The two were evil at the time and were trying to capture the Dragon Balls and kill the Z fighters. Later Vegeta becomes a good guy and marries one of Goku's close friends, Bulma. He then has two kids named Trunks and Bulla. Vegeta claims to be the strongest in the universe. In the series Vegeta has died twice and has been revived. Before Vegeta became a hero, he was an evil Sayian just like his father. Vegeta joined with Nappa and Raditz to retreive the Dragon Balls for world domination. After Raditz was killed by Piccolo and Goku, Vegeta and Nappa took action into retreiving the Dreagon Balls themselves. They were later stopped by the Z Fighters. In order to get passed them, Vegeta and Nappa planted the evil Saibeman to kill the Z Fighters. After a gruesome fight with the Saibamen and Nappa, the Z Fighters remained dead, until Goku came the rescue. After Vegeta was defeated by Goku, Vegeta headed to planet Namek, where Frieza was planning his domination with the Dragon Balls. Gohan and Krillian were searching for the remaining Dragon Balls. Vegeta then surrouned them and brutally hurt them. Vegeta then took their two Dragon Balls, but after relizing that he needed to find the others. He got Krillan and Gohan to help him search for the others. Later, the three were surronded by the Ginyu Force who tried to take there Dragon Balls. Vegeta tempted to break the balls so the Ginyu Force wouldn't take them. But, the smallest member Guldo froze time and toke it. Guldo then challenged Krillian and Gohan to fight to the death. After Guldo almost killed the two, Vegeta jumped in and sliced his head off. Later, Goku arrives and defeats the remianing members, Vegeta and the others head after Frieza. The 3 were easily defeated by the warrior. When Goku arrives at Frieza and the fight for a long time. Vegeta is later revived and changed his ways of being the bad guy. On Earth, he lives with his wife and his son Trunks and his daughter Bulla. Appearance Vegeta is 5'3 and often called short (compared to Goku who is 5'9). Throughout the series, Vegeta will change clothes/costumes. When he first appeared, Vegeta wore a traditional Saiyan warrior caostume. He is usually seen in a blue suit with white gloves. Before being good, Vegeta the traditional Saiyan getup were it was a blue suit. Over it was somewhat armor that is used for protection. Vegeta's normal "husband-dad" outfit is a pink shirt and yellowish pants. Oddly, Vegeta's hair is a very dark purple and his skin is alot tanner then usual. Moveset on Death Battle *Galick Gun ''Vegeta Fires a Ray of Purple Energy which is called the Galick Gun. '' *Energy Bullet Volley: 'Vegeta Fires a Constant Ray of Ki Blast. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'3 *Weight: 123 lbs. *Sayain Prince *Trained in Martial Arts *Current Leader of the Z Fighters Ki Attacks *Galick Gun *Bang Beam *Big Bang Attack *Energy Bullet Volley *Final Flash Super Saiyen *Can Reach Levels 1 & 2 *500% Increse per Form *Can be Activated Any Time *Substained Through Energy *Nearly Indestructable *Level 2 Drains More Energy Than Level 1 Trivia *Vegeta is currently the only supporter for Dragon Ball Z *Vegeta has used one of the lowest amount of moves on Shadow. Galick Gun and Energy Bullet Volley. *Vegeta is the one of only combatnant to curse (The other being Shadow). Saying, ''"The hell!?, how'd I get here? ''and ''"God Dammit!" Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Combatnants Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters